


Family of Blood

by MissRogue113



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, TW: mention of eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113
Summary: Marie, Vision, and Martha are stuck in 1913 keeping The Doctor hidden from The Family. Marie, a level 5 mutant who's been travelling with The Doctor for a while now, starts to fall in love with Vision.
Relationships: Vision/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marie Carlisle, 'Rogue' is my character. She's a genetically engineered mutant with level 5 telepathy, telekinesis, rapid tissue regeneration. Her dad was a corrupt multi-millionaire, she spent most of her childhood and early teenage years living in a luxurious mansion. Her parents died when she was 15 and a Japanese monk takes her to a remote mutant-only technologically advanced island to train her abilities. She completes her training at 19 and two years later is sent on a mission to diffuse an alien dirty bomb in Paris. The mission is unsuccessful, resulting in the death of her girlfriend and the four other people on her team. Three more years go by and the same bomb shows up in the heart of New York, luckily this time The Doctor and Rose are there to help and she ends up traveling with them.  
> In this Doctor Who AU, mutants from Marvel's X-Men exist but very few of the main X-Men make an appearance. Vision's body is made of Adamantium instead of Vibranium. The Doctor Who universe is pushed forward by 5 years, so 'Rose' takes place in 2010 instead of 2005. Marie meets The Tenth Doctor and Rose between episodes 'The Idiots Lantern' and 'The Impossible Planet' and stays with him after 'Doomsday'. Vision is created after the episode '42'.

_ September of 1913. We’re stranded in this small town for three months. The Doctor has made himself human to hide from this gaseous form of aliens called “The Family”. It’s highly unlikely any of them saw any of us while we were running from them. Apparently they rely on their smell as their primary sense and The Doctor being a Time Lord has a unique scent. With their ship being able to travel through time and space just like the TARDIS, they had the ability to follow us anywhere. Running out of time, The Doctor made himself human and it was the most painful thing to watch.  _

_ The Doctor, now ‘John Smith’ doesn’t even know he’s The Doctor as the device that made him human removed his Time Lord consciousness and put it into a fob watch that I decided to hold onto for safekeeping. John got himself a job as a school teacher with fake credentials provided by the TARDIS with Martha as a maid to the school. Vision and I keep an eye on things from a distance. The misogyny and racism in this era are absolutely atrocious and it’s honestly best if I’m on the sidelines before I get into any fights. _

_ On the subject of fitting in, Vision is able to project a semi-solid hologram on his body, layering his appearance to look human. His holographic clothes are simple and blend in. He seems to quite enjoy wearing black. Usually he’ll have on a long shirt, either dark blue or grey, with a black sweater on top and a black overcoat with a scarf. They’re a bit modern, but no one really notices. Me on the other hand, after trying on a piece of period clothing from the TARDIS wardrobe, I wanted to rip it apart. So I decided to take a note from Vision and wear a hologram shell. Thank god The Doctor had a few laying around. _

_ There’s a small abandoned cottage not far from where the TARDIS is hiding and we’ve been spending the nights there. Well, Martha has anyway. Vision doesn’t sleep and I can only sleep about 4-5 hours at most before other people’s nightmares wander into my head. The TARDIS has always been the best place for me to sleep since it’s so quiet.  _

“I have tea ready,” Martha said, pulling Marie from her thoughts. 

“Great! I’ll be right there,” Marie closed her journal tucking it way in her jacket pocket. “How is he?” she asked, sitting down at the table. 

“He’s fine, he’s good,” Martha sat down and poured herself a cup. “I miss him.” 

“Yeah. Me too. It’ll go by quick. Hopefully. And besides, it’s pretty quiet out here” Marie said, sipping her cup. 

“Soo… how’re you and Vision?” Martha asked with a playful smile knowing full well about them sneaking out at ungodly hours these past couple nights to take walks. 

Marie almost spit out her tea. She wasn’t used to talking about relationships, especially since she hadn’t been in one since her girlfriend died. She bounced around a bit prior to meeting The Doctor, but she never committed, never put a label on anything, and left before she could get attached. 

“Oh we’ve just- he’s-he’s, you know, he’s… he’s nice,” she stumbled out, blushing. 

“Nice? That’s all?” 

Marie gulped down her tea, not caring how hot it was, “Mhmm.”

“Alright,” Martha had her in a corner and part of her loved it. She always loved teasing her siblings and friends about their relationships.

There was a beat of silence between them until Marie decided to break it, “How’s the school?” 

“Less than glamorous, but I can keep an eye on him. There’s this woman called Jenny, she’s the only one who’s really been nice to me. She’s got a flat, she invited me to stay for a bit. I might take her up on that offer so I can be a bit closer to him.” 

“You should go for it. Just let me know if you need me to set someone straight,” Marie said. 

“Nah, it’s alright. It’s not like this is my new home or anything.” Martha traced the lip of her teacup with her finger. “We’re going to spend three months here but when we go back home, it’ll be as if nothing happened, how mad is that?” 

“I know. I’ve been with him since 2011 and I’m still not used to how time works in the TARDIS. I kinda have my own way of keeping track of the days, but even then it still gets confusing,” Marie said. Before she could take another breath, Vision suddenly phased through the wall.

“Vis! We talked about this.” Marie scolded. 

“Yes but no one else is-” Vision couldn’t finish as Marie had an are-you-for-real look on her face. “Sorry. I’ll use the door.” 

“Hi Vision!” Martha said smiling. 

“Oh, hello.” He replied in a way that suggested he didn’t see her before. “I’ll be outside if… you want to-” again, Vision couldn’t finish his sentence. Every time he looked at Marie, he could never think straight. And it was only her that made him stumble on his words. 

“We’ll be right there, just gonna clear this up real quick,” Marie said smiling at him. 

“Alright,” He said and awkwardly went out the front door. 

Once Vision was outside, Martha turned to Marie, “‘Vis’? If you two don’t snog by the end of these three months... “ She started playfully.

Marie just shook her head and blushed, unable to hide her smile, as she cleared the table.

  
  


_Vision is still getting used to human nature. There’s so much for him to learn. Mannerisms, ways of talking, I had to tell him he can’t just fly and phase through everything, especially in this era. He could possibly pass as a mutant, but although they’re around, mutants are treated very badly._ _Yes, we’ve been spending more time together these past few nights. He’s very calm and easy to talk to. He’s pure. He’s never felt pain or anger or grief. In some ways he’s a bit like a child - experiencing the world for the first time free of pain or worry. Although he might have a childlike purity, he has the body of a man in his early to mid 30’s. The big difference is that he’s an android with adamantium tissue and an alien stone in his head keeping his systems running. He has no circulatory system, he can’t eat as he has no esophagus, stomach or digestive system in general. No excretory, lymphatic, endocrine, or reproductive systems. He can go into a bit of a standby, but he doesn’t sleep. He’s able to breathe but it’s mainly just to keep his systems cool, and I think he’s made it an unconscious habit. I can tell he sometimes wishes he could fit in, that he could understand our ways of life and thinking and take part in our culture. Vision is so much more than just an AI shoved in an android that’s executing programs. The Sun Stone brought him to life. Whether he realizes it or not, he has a soul. He’s very much capable of emotion. At this time, it seems that he’s still following logic. The android part of him is very much present, but given time, I believe the android part of him will fade as the human part of him takes over._

_ Throughout my life, I’ve very much been seen as a freak, a witch, an experiment. Hell, the first thing people back home usually say to me when they meet me is ‘Oh, you’re the Blue Witch!’ I’m still very insecure about my natural blue skin, and I’m always so scared to tell people I’m telepathic. While The Doctor, Rose, and Martha have been very inclusive, not caring about my skin color, blue is an anomaly. I don’t think anyone whose outer appearance is normal will truly know what it feels like. I’m very thankful I’m able to shift my skintone to caucasian at will, but most of the other mutants who are blue-skinned, or even red-skinned, can’t do that.  _

_ I have to admit though, I really, really enjoy spending time with Vision. I hope he does too.  _

Marie couldn’t sleep, as usual, so she tended to read, write, or draw something. Bored, she went to the dining room. Vision was floating in the corner by the window with his head down - his usual ‘stand-by’ spot. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked floating down to the floor as Marie walked towards him. 

“It’s difficult tonight,” she said quietly. Being a telepath had its price (not that it was a choice to begin with), and sleepless nights with voices and other people’s dreams constantly in her head was one of them. She went over to the window and looked up at the night sky, feeling the cool air seeping through the cracks of the window. 

“So, um,” she said turning towards Vision. Her cheeks flushed as she thought about what she was about to say. “I just- I-I wanted to say that I’ve... I’ve really been enjoying spending time with you.” Thank god it was night ‘cause she could feel her cheeks burning bright red. With her heart racing a million miles an hour, she nervously tugged at her sleeves. 

Vision couldn’t take his eyes off of her, she was so beautiful. “Would you like to- to-,” Vision couldn’t think as his thoughts were suddenly flooded with what her response to him was going to be with the sound of her soft voice. This had never happened before, it was a new feeling and he didn’t want to let go of it. 

“Go for a walk?” Marie finished the sentence for him, smiling. “Come on,” she held out her hand. 

The two of them walked for about a mile hand in hand in silence. Neither of them knew what to talk about as they were both too busy focusing on the feeling of being so close to each other. Marie hadn’t felt this way in such a long time. Her heart felt so full every second she spent with him. For Vision, this was a brand new feeling and he didn’t know what to do. 

“You wanna sit down for a bit?” Marie asked as she saw an abandoned horse drawn wagon not too far ahead. They walked towards it and Vision floated onto it first and held out his hand to help Marie up. It was a bit hard to tell in the dark, but the wagon was weathered and had dirt in it. With a seamless motion of her hand, Marie cleared off the dirt with her telekinetic ability. The two sat down close to each other with Vision to Marie’s right, neither of them still not knowing what to talk about. 

Marie looked up at the stars trying to find a constellation. Almost immediately she found Orion’s belt. “There’s Orion’s belt,” she said pointing up at the three stars, “On the top there is Betelgeuse and Rigel’s on the bottom.” 

Vision looked up at the stars she was pointing at then looked over at the beaming smile on her face. 

“And there’s Aldebaran, and up higher to the side is Capella. Over there is Pollux and Procyon,” she continued. Marie’s smile faded the longer she looked at the stars. She turned her attention to adjusting her coat and gloves. 

“Are you alright?” Vision asked. Marie simply nodded. “We’ll be back out there. We just… have to take care of this first.” 

“I know. It’s not only that, It’s… I don’t know, I guess I was just reminded about something from my childhood,” she said. 

There was a beat of silence between them as Vision didn’t want to push her into sharing something she wasn’t quite ready to tell him yet. Marie nervously fidgeted with her gloves when Vision gently took her hand in his. He could feel it shaking, not realizing she was trying to snap out of a not so pleasant memory, he assumed she was cold. 

“Are you cold?” he asked. It took Marie a moment to process the question. “Because I can increase my temperature if-” he was cut off when Marie filled the small gap between them and wrapped her arms around his solid torso.

Vision was taken by pleasant surprise but at the same time he didn’t know what to do. While they’ve spent time together, this was the first time they’ve been so close to each other. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid the other one on his stomach. Marie was flooded with a sense of security. Every instinct of her’s was telling her she is safe with Vision. She shifted a bit, resting her head on his chest and taking his right hand in her left. Vision relaxed, enjoying this moment between them. No words had to be said, both of them were comfortable with the silence. Marie let her eyes close and she drifted off into a much needed sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marie woke up with a gasp, almost screaming, vividly remembering her nightmare. She sat up to catch her breath, “It’s alright,” Vision said, startling her even more. She was in full panic - adrenaline running through her, labored breathing, and her heart was racing. Vision slowly sat up and carefully put his arm around her. “You’re safe,” he said. Marie turned to face him and leaned into his embrace. “It’s alright. You’re alright. You’re safe,” he reassured her. Marie felt herself calming down. 

“It doesn’t stop. It never stops,” she said, almost crying. Vision held her close to his chest taking note of her still racing heartbeat. 

Marie finally settled down and realized the sun was coming up. How long had she been asleep? Not only that, her skin tone had shifted back into her natural light blue tone. 

“We should, um… we should get going,” she said, reluctantly pulling away from his arms. “I enjoyed this.” 

“I did as well. I just wish you could be free of your nightmares,” Vision said. 

Marie shrugged, “I’m used to it.” She quickly shifted her skin tone back to white and stood up with Vision. He helped her down the horse drawn wagon and the two of them headed back to the cottage hand in hand. 

Marie opened the door to the cottage, “Martha’s not here. She must’ve gone to the TARDIS,” She said, sensing her absence. They usually went to the TARDIS to get their showers and clean up, sometimes even to get a better night’s sleep. A part of Marie wanted to go back to bed and ask Vision to join her for a bit but she decided against it. She got herself a glass of water and sat down, wincing at its unfiltered taste. Her enhanced taste allowed her to pick out even the tiniest remnants of what was in it. 

“What’s wrong?” Vision asked, noticing her disgusted reaction. 

“It’s unfiltered. I can taste all the minerals and bacteria that are in it,” she gulped it down anyway, needing to get some water in her system. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked. 

Marie smiled and thought for a moment, “Not really. I don’t eat much anyways. Maybe a bit later I’ll get something.”

“Perhaps you should get some more rest,” he said, noticing how tired she still was. Marie closed her eyes filtering out all the noise from the people in town not too far away, “That’d be nice.” 

She got up and put the glass in the sink, “Come on, let’s go see Martha.” 

“Morning, Sir,” Martha said to John as he passed by her in the hallway. 

“Yes, good morning.” 

“Is there anything I can get you?” She asked. 

“Alright, thanks,” he said dismissively and kept walking. Martha felt a sting in her chest every time she interacted with him. It shouldn’t hurt but it did. 

“Ms. Jones, don’t you have a job to do?” The headmaster said coming up to her thinking she was just loitering in the hallway. 

“Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.” 

“Then get to it,” he said in a patronizing tone and walked away. Martha walked over to Jenny who was gathering her cleaning supplies. 

“How are you this morning?” Jenny asked. 

“Could be better,” Martha replied.

“Have you thought about my offer?” 

“I have! I’d love to stay with you for a bit if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course! It’d be lovely to have the company.” 

Martha smiled - a genuine smile. She was thankful that she was able to make a friend who wasn’t prejudiced against her. Jenny was kind and treated Martha like a person despite the amount of racism in this era. 

  
  


Marie was in her bedroom on the TARDIS getting dressed having just finished her shower. She stood shirtless in front of the mirror tracing the deep scar that ran down the left side of her rib cage to her belly button. The only scar she has on her body was the result of a training accident. Her healing factor was suppressed and a sword sliced her torso open. Even though they quickly restored her healing factor, the damage had already been done and left behind a big scar. 

She put on her red tank top shirt and grabbed her coat and gloves. It was freezing outside, but her coat was made of a special material that would keep her warm or cool her down depending on the outside temperature. 

As she walked towards the door, she glanced at the wireless earbuds on her desk. It’s been a while since she listened to music. “Why not,” she said to herself and tucked them away in her coat pocket along with her journal. 

Vision was standing over the TARDIS console looking at its controls trying to figure out what did what. “You ready?” Marie asked him adjusting the hologram shell on her wrist. 

“Yes,” He said. Marie took his hand and they walked out the door. “Can you fly it? The TARDIS?” Vision asked as they walked into the cold windy weather.

“Sort of. It’s complicated. Why? Do you wanna learn?” 

“Just curious. You’ve been helping him pilot.” 

“I don’t know how it happened, really. He never taught me, it just sort of… came to me one day. Maybe it has to do with the TARDIS and I being telepathic. Even though I can sort of pilot, it’s kinda like driving down the highway for the first time blindfolded,” She explained. 

The two of them walked into town in the mid-afternoon. Class was out for the boys, Martha and Jenny were sitting near a pub eating some chicken with bread. “Oh look, there they are,” Marie said to Vision. 

“Hello!” Martha greeted them happily as they approached. “This is Jenny!” 

“Rogue. Nice to meet you,” Marie said shaking her hand. 

“Oooh, accent, where you from?” Jenny asked. 

“New York. I moved here recently.” 

“Fascinating! We don’t get a lot of foreigners around these parts,” she said then turned to greet Vision. 

“Vis-Vish- Victor. Shade. Pleasure to meet you ma’am,” Vision awkwardly stumbled out trying to come up with a human name. Victor Shade was a human name, right? Marie held in the urge to laugh. 

“Have you eaten? There’s enough food if you want some,” Jenny said. 

“Oh, thank you, but I’m a vegetarian,” Marie said, which was mostly true. Her body was quite intolerant to animal meat. The only meat that she could really digest was fish and even then she had to be careful. 

“You can still have bread though. Here,” Martha said handing her a roll. 

“Thanks,” she said and started eating it. Food wasn’t a pleasure for her, it was necessary. She was eating now, but in about half an hour or so she would be feeling guilty. 

Martha and Jenny talked as Marie and Vision listened. Marie didn’t have much to say, she was more of a listener than a talker. She looked down at the food on the table remembering a conversation she had with The Doctor a while ago. 

They were in the lab on the TARDIS. Marie was building a data server to house her research. “Here you go,” The Doctor said, handing back the card Marie lent him and Rose go out and eat. 

“Thanks,” she said, sliding it in her pocket. 

“You know, we don’t mind you coming with us,” he said gently.

“It’s fine, really,” she said as she turned her attention back to the half-built server. The Doctor could read her like a book. 

“It’s something else isn’t it?” he said. Marie turned away from him, pretending to look for a part she needed. “Marie… I can help.” Marie fought back the tears and sat down. She could feel The Doctor’s worry, his need for wanting to help. 

“I-. I can’t. Eat. In front of people,” she finally said with her heart pounding. Ashamed to look at The Doctor, she looked down at a cable in her hands.

“What happened?” he asked, pulling up a chair next to her. Marie’s cheeks were burning as she gathered her explanation.

“Growing up… I was conditioned to eat in a very specific way. The rich upper class has so many rules, especially at the dinner table. Then, after my parents died and I was in Japan, I had freedom but… there was still an etiquette. I had to learn a completely different way of eating. Now I don’t have those rules anymore but it’s all I know. If I eat anywhere in public or with people, I feel awkward following the rules I was taught. If I don’t, I feel judged. I know they’re not judging me, I know they don’t care. But it’s like being told something and you can’t believe it because your mind is telling you they’re lying.” There was a silence between them as Marie nervously fidgeted with the cable. “Food is an annoyance to me. Every time I eat I just feel more and more guilty.” 

“Why is that?” 

Marie shrugged, “I guess… after Paris I had to put the blame on something and it ended up being food.” 

“Right, we should get back to the school before the headmaster has a go at me,” Martha said. “I’ll be back before dark.” 

“Okay. We’ll see you then,” Marie said, standing up with everyone else. 

“Here, take another one,” Martha held out another one of the rolls of bread. 

“No, I’m fine, really-” Marie protested. 

“Take it. Please,” Martha said, putting the roll in her hand. 

“Fine,” Marie said. “Be safe.” 

“You have the thing right?” Martha asked referring to the fob watch.

“Yes. Always.” 

“Alright, see you later.” Martha and Jenny walked towards the school and Marie took Vision’s hand walking in the opposite direction. 

“‘Victor Shade’?” she said to him bemusingly, “What are you, a vampire?” 

“Is it not a human name?” he asked. 

“No it is. It would just fit better if we were in 1700s France,” she teased. 

“Should I come up with another name?” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” 


	3. Chapter 3

_ The past few weeks have been pretty uneventful, to say the least. A routine has fallen into place for us. Martha has been staying with Jenny at her flat and is now John’s housemaid. Vision and I are still keeping an eye from a distance. Vision has been learning very quickly how to fit in with humans but he still lacks certain social skills and still needs work on understanding social cues. I’ve been trying to teach him but it doesn’t help that I’m socially awkward myself. I can lead, I can fight, but interpersonal relationships are, and always have been, a challenge.  _

“Here, you try now,” Marie said to Vision handing him her journal on a blank page with her pen. The two of them were sitting on a rooftop overlooking the town, unnoticed by the crowds as they had perception filters on. 

“What if I mess it up?” he asked. 

“You’re not going to,” she said. Vision had become fascinated with how Marie drew and she was trying to get him to creatively draw. It was a bit difficult since the android part of Vision wanted to ‘print’ what he saw. He hesitated for a moment, then noticed two women walking down the sidewalk below. Who were those women? Where were they going? Are they friends? Sisters? Lovers? Before realizing it, he started to sketch the two women walking down the road but not in a way that was a picture perfect copy. He drew them from the point of view of someone walking behind them instead of the view up high. Marie smiled as she watched him. Yes, you could tell something was a bit… inorganic about the drawing but it still had an element of creativity and inspiration. 

“There you go,” she said. “Beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Vision blurted out. Marie was taken aback - speechless. She genuinely had never been called beautiful in her life. Pretty, yes, but she was never called beautiful. Not even by her former girlfriend. 

She knew she had to say something otherwise Vision would panic thinking he overstepped. “I- th-thank you. I’ve... never been called that before,” she said. It took Vision by surprise. How had she never been called beautiful before? 

Marie wanted to kiss him. She wanted to know what he tasted and felt like. She ran the back of her fingers over his cheek, the first time she’s touched his face. Vision slightly leaned into her touch wanting more but not knowing how to act on it. He knew Marie had something in mind by the way she looked into his eyes. 

“What are you thinking?” Vision asked in a whisper. 

“That… I’d like to try something,” she said to him closing the journal in his hands without taking her eyes off of him. 

“And what’s that?” he asked, again whispering. With her heart pounding in anticipation, she brought his face closer to her’s and pressed her lips to his. Not knowing how to react, Vision stayed still. Marie pulled away from him and immediately thought she’d gone too far. “Did I-,” she was cut off by Vision leaning in and kissing her, not ready to let go of this intimate moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him as close to her as possible. His lips were soft, his taste was very unique having a hint of metal in it, and his mouth was dry as he was unable to produce saliva but she didn’t care. She could feel Vision’s emotions running through him. Marie kissed his cheek, then his jawline, then his neck and Vision felt a pleasure he didn’t know he was capable of feeling. Despite his flesh projection, she could very clearly taste the adamantium fused with his tissue. His taste and scent were nothing she had come across before. She kissed his lips once again, “Can I be your girlfriend?” 

“Yes,” he said immediately. She rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead and held her close to him. The thought of shoving Vision in her room on the TARDIS crossed Marie’s mind. She wanted more. She wanted to feel more of him, taste more of him, but she decided against it. This time was different and she wanted to go slow. 

The adrenaline had worn off and Marie could feel another sensory overload attack on its way. Sensory overload and anxiety attacks were frequent. Although her body could handle the input, her mind and psyche paid a heavy price with frequent breakdowns. 

“I need to go to the TARDIS for a bit,” she said looking up at him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“My head hurts. I need some quiet,” she said. Vision picked her up and flew her all the way to the TARDIS about half a mile or so from where the town was. As she walked in, the TARDIS made a sound as if greeting Marie. She smiled and walked past the console with Vision’s hand in hers. 

“Would you… stay with me? While I sleep?” she asked as they approached her room.

“Of course I will,” he said. 

The two walked into the room and Marie threw her coat on the foot of the bed. Vision couldn’t help but admire her figure as she slipped off her boots. She led him to the bed and they both crawled in with Marie finding a spot on Vision’s chest. 

Everything was quiet. Marie couldn’t read Vision’s mind but she could sense he was calm. She could hear the very soft hum of Vision’s internal systems with her enhanced hearing. She closed her eyes as exhaustion took over and quickly fell asleep with Vision stroking her soft black hair. He could hardly believe he was holding this beautiful person whom he cares so deeply for in his arms watching her sleep. 

Marie woke up on her side clinging onto Vision’s arm. She rubbed her eyes to see him reading something on her tablet. 

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, setting the tablet aside. 

“Yeah. How long did I sleep for?” 

“Five hours,” he said. 

“FIVE HOURS?!” she said quickly sitting up. 

“It’s alright, you needed to rest,” he said. She laid back down on his chest, not wanting to get up yet. 

“You know… you can connect to my mind if it helps,” he said. 

“What, do you mean like all the time?” 

“Yes.” 

“But your mind - your thoughts, they’re yours. They’re personal.” 

“If anyone were to have constant access to my thoughts, I want it to be you,” he said. Marie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. 

“There’s a problem though,” she said. “I can’t read your thoughts. I can feel you, your emotions, but I’ve never been able to read you.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because of your synthetic tissue or because… maybe your brain is wired just a bit different. But…” she put her hand up to the temple on his head and focused in on his mind. “It’s like… scrambled or the equivalent of another language… I don’t know how to explain it. Maybe I can…” she sat up and straddled him, holding his head with both of her hands. Vision sat up as well and leaned against the headboard of the bed so Marie wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Vision could feel Marie weaving her way through his mind. Suddenly a ‘doorway’ opened and he could see into her mind. He could feel her pain and loneliness and fear, for a moment he could feel what it was like to be telepathic. 

“Such a lonely childhood,” he said. 

“What do you mean, you never had a-” Marie suddenly realized what had happened and opened her eyes. 

“Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it?” 

“How did you do that?” she said. 

“A door once opened can be stepped through in either direction.” 

Marie was speechless. The number of people who have been in her head could be counted on one hand and all of them were telepaths. 

Vision placed his hands on hers. “What if I could-” 

“No,” she cut him off, knowing what he was going to suggest. 

“Perhaps I-” 

“No. No. My mind is a nightmare. I wouldn’t put this on anyone because it hurts. I can deal with it. I’ve been dealing with it my whole life. I’ve learned how to manage it,” she said. 

“At a cost,” he said softly. 

“Everything has a cost,” she said. She kissed him and went back into his mind, “This might take some time.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_ I finally can read Vision’s thoughts. It took a while, but I got there. It’s interesting, his brain waves are slightly different than those of everyone else. I’m not sure why but my best guess is it’s a result of his synthetic neural tissue. I’ve been feeling more relaxed and sleeping has become easier since I connected my mind to his. I’m still at a loss for words on why he’s allowing me to connect to him. No one would’ve allowed this, not even Asami I don’t think. Looking back, I don’t think I ever felt this amount of unconditional love with Asami. I loved her but… not like this.  _

_ Vision has a lot of curious thoughts, wanting to be able to truly understand humanity. The irony is, he’s the most human person I’ve ever met. His algorithmic, logical thoughts are being pushed aside more often in favor of emotional thoughts. He’s feeling emotions he didn’t know he was capable of feeling.  _

“Her name was Asami,” Marie said to Vision as they walked along the path in town. “She was brilliant. She was on the team that programmed the training bots. Another friend of mine introduced us, we started spending a lot of time together and eventually we found ourselves dating. After she died… I was so lost, I- ” Marie noticed two men trying to pull up a piano to an open window. The rope started to creak and the piano was about to come crashing down. Before she could decide on what to do, the rope snapped. Marie instinctually caught the piano in mid-air with her telekinesis and set it down on the ground with hardly a scratch. She looked around and everyone was staring at her. Her mind detached from Vision’s as the scared thoughts of the witnesses filled her head. She backed away slowly in fear then took off running.

Marie sat on the chair in the console room of the TARDIS replaying every second. She couldn’t bring herself to look down at her hands. Tears streamed down her face. The thought of pulling her knife out to slice her hands was so loud. She scratched at the palm of her left hand, fighting the urge to relapse. 

Vision quietly entered the TARDIS seeing Marie on the verge of a mental breakdown. He slowly walked over and sat down next to her. Knowing she was in such a fragile state of mind, he stayed quiet. 

“I wear gloves because I hate my hands,” she said not being able to face him. “My ability comes through them and I hate it. Everyone’s afraid of me. It doesn’t matter what I do, how many people I save. Everyone’s afraid of me one way or another. And if they’re afraid of me now, imagine what would happen if I told people I was telepathic.” 

Vision wanted to protest. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but he decided maybe right now wasn’t the best time. Instead he turned Marie’s head so she was looking at him and gently wiped the tears from her cheek. Marie couldn’t help but lean in to his soft, gentle touch. He took her left hand and slid her fingerless glove off. Holding her small hand between both of his, he kissed her palm and brought it to his chest over where his heart would be. Part of Marie wanted to pull away and run. She was so self-conscious about herself, she couldn’t fathom the idea of someone genuinely caring so deeply for her. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” Vision said quietly. He stripped himself of his human flesh projection to try to make her feel less alone, less different. She leaned in and kissed him. Vision placed Marie’s hand on his cheek and she pulled him as close as she could get to him without falling off the small seat. Vision was getting a feel for her collar bone while Marie was lost in the feeling of his lips on hers with his unique metal taste. Before she could kiss him deeper, the TARDIS door opened. The two broke their kiss to see Martha. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. “Sorry, I’ll come ba-”

“No, no, no, you’re okay!” Marie said running over to Martha. Their moment got cut a bit short, but neither of them were upset at the interruption. “How many people saw?” she asked. 

“Not too many, but they’re still talking. We have another problem though,” Martha said. 

“What?” 

“The nurse at the school, her name’s Joan Redfern. Earlier this morning, John was carrying a load of books when he got distracted by her and he fell down the stairs. He was fine, but I was shut down almost immediately when I went to check on him. She was stitching him up a bit and they got talking. They’re seeing each other and we’ve got a month left before The Doctor comes back, this can’t work. He can’t be with her. What do we do?” Martha said slightly panicking. 

Marie thought of her options and didn’t like any of them, “I could- I mean I- I don’t like these options.” 

“You could what?” Martha asked. 

“Wipe their memories. Make them avoid each other. Is that right for me to do?” Marie said. 

“Is there another choice?” Martha asked. “And I can’t talk to them, there’s no chance either of them will listen to me,” Martha said. Marie leaned over the TARDIS console. 

“That might have to be our option,” Martha said. “Because when The Doctor comes back, she’s going to be heart broken.” 

It was later that night, Marie was nestled comfortably in between Vision’s legs as they sat against the chimney on the rooftop of the pub. Down below, Martha was having a drink with Jenny. 

“Sure you don’t want anything?” Vision asked. 

“Yeah. Never been one for beer,” Marie said.

“What does it taste like?” 

“Beer? Uh... bitter. Can you taste?” 

“Sort of. I can identify specifics but I don’t  _ really _ have a concept of what’s supposed to be good or repulsive. What do I taste like? To you.” 

Marie smiled and kissed him, “Metal. I can taste the adamantium that your tissue is fused to. The tissue itself doesn’t have a taste.” 

Before they knew it, the two of them were lip-locked. Neither of them could get enough. Marie felt so warm and safe and loved. She could feel Vision’s desire of wanting to be with her running through him. Their kisses grew more passionate but once again it was short lived. Marie saw a flash of light through her closed eyes and broke their kiss, “There was a flash of something.” Vision looked in the direction of the fields as Marie stood up. “There!” she said, pointing to a ray of green light. 

“There’s been an atmospheric breach,” Vision said, standing up beside her. 

“Let’s get Martha,” she said. Marie jumped down from the rooftop to the back of the pub and ran around to the other side with Vision following her. 

“Matron, you alright?” Martha said to Joan who was running up to them at the same time. 

“Did you see that? There was something in the woods. There was this light,” Joan said, out of breath. 

“What about you two?” Martha asked Marie who nodded. 

“Anything wrong ladies? Sir?” John said, coming out of the pub. “Far too cold to be standing round the dark.” 

“There. There. Look, in the sky.” Joan said pointing to a green object falling to the ground.

“Ohhhhhh, we’re in trouble. Martha, Vis! Come on!” Marie said and took off running. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Jenny shouted. 

“Just stay there, I’ll be back!” Martha shouted back to her. 

  
  


“There’s nothing here,” Martha said out of breath as they reached the crash site. 

“No it’s here, I can feel it,” Marie said as she walked towards the open field. The ship was completely invisible but she could hear the electricity buzzing as she walked closer to it. She held her hand out in front of her so she wouldn’t smack right into it. Suddenly the field in front was lit up with green lights and the outline of the ship could clearly be seen. “There you are,” Marie said. 

“What do we do. Do we open the watch?” Martha asked.

“No. Not yet. Maybe I can contain them,” Marie said. 

“How?” 

“With this,” Marie pulled out a small circular device from her coat pocket. “Vis, can you put this on the middle of the ship?” 

Vision flew to the top of the ship, placed the device in the middle of it and pressed the release button that anchored the device. 

“What’s that?” Martha asked. 

“Containment field,” Marie said. Vision came back down to her side and Marie entered data points on her modified phone. In less than a minute there was a blue field surrounding the ship. 

“That’ll keep them in?” Martha asked. 

“It kept Rhino in when Spidey and I fought him in the middle of a four-way intersection.” 

“I remember seeing that on the news. Weren’t you stabbed almost crushed to death?” 

“Yup. Fun times. That one really wiped me out,” Marie said. “Go on, go back to Jenny and get some rest. Vision and I will keep watch here.” 


	5. Chapter 5

_It’s been a week since The Family’s ship found us. Vision and I have been keeping watch over it and thankfully nothing has gone in or out so far. Three more weeks left of their survival, then we can open the watch and bring The Doctor back. I’m still debating on what to do with John and Joan. Martha says the best thing to do would be to wipe their memories of each other, but is that right for me to do? Would that be an abuse of my abilities? Would The Doctor know I altered his memories when he was human? Maybe I can change Joan’s mind about wanting to be with John._

Marie walked out of the closet wearing a maroon suit. She looked at herself in the mirror, not quite satisfied. Vision came up and hugged her from behind. She looked away from the mirror, not being able to see herself any longer. 

“What’s wrong?” Vision asked, noticing her dissatisfaction. “You’re beautiful as always.” 

“Body dysphoria. It’s complicated,” she said and turned to face Vision. “We should go.”

The two of them walked into the pub and Marie froze. Everyone was in formal wear, everyone was so poised and proper and it triggered her PTSD from her childhood life and old expectations. “Oh god,” she said without thinking. 

“Are you alright? Marie?” Vision asked. 

“Maybe-can-um. I-I’m having second thoughts about this,” she said. 

Vision led her outside. 

“It’s-It’s-I can’t-can we just-” 

“Go back to the TARDIS?” Vision finished for her. Marie nodded trying to hide the tears streaming down her face. He picked her up and flew back to her room on the TARDIS where she completely broke down. 

“I ruined this, I’m so sorry,” she sobbed. 

Vision held her tight against his chest, “No, you didn’t. You didn’t ruin anything, It’s alright.” 

She brought his hands to her face, desperately needing his touch, and he wiped away her tears. She could feel him taking away her anxiety and soon she was calm again. 

“Seeing all those people so proper in formal wear… it triggered memories of my childhood. At the mansion. With my not-so-loving parents and the rules I had to follow. I’m sorry,” she said. 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” he said and kissed her forehead. 

“Can we still-...?” 

“I would like that,” Vision replied. 

Marie pulled out her phone and connected it to the speakers. She scrolled through her playlist named ‘Vision’ and played the song she’s been dreaming about dancing to from the moment she heard it.

_“There’s a song playin’ on the radio_

_Sky high in the airwaves on the morning show_

_There’s a lifeline slipping as the record plays”_

“Looks like you do know a few moves,” Marie said as they slow danced. 

Vision smiled, the joy and love he felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. All he wanted was her. All he could think about was her being. 

_“There’s a song playin’ through another wall_

_And we’ll see and believe the D.J. and debts dissolve_

_And it’s a shame the plane is leaving on this sunny day_

_‘Cause on you my tattoo will be bleeding and the name will stain”_

Neither of them could hold back any longer and they shared a deep kiss. Marie melted into him, feeling safer than ever. His love for her ran through her mind as she was connected to him. For the first time in her life everything was calm. Nothing else mattered in this moment as the song played and they danced and kissed each other. 

“ _Oh, if you stay_

_Oh, if you stay_

_Oh, if you stay”_

“Stay with me?” she asked breaking their kiss. 

“Always,” he replied immediately. 

“Thank you for this.” 

“It was my privilege.” 

She led him to the bed, took off her shoes and suit jacket, and laid on his chest. 

“I love you,” she said as she felt Vision’s fingers running through her hair.

“I love you, too,” he replied and kissed her forehead. 

Suddenly Marie’s phone buzzed. It was Martha. “Martha? Is everything alright?” 

“Where are you, I thought you were coming to this dance.” 

“Yeah, sorry, bit of a change of plans. We’re in the TARDIS. You want us to come over? Keep you company?” Marie asked. 

“No, it’s alright. I think I might turn in soon anyway,” Martha said. “I’m just keeping an eye on John.” 

“Is he there?” 

“Yeah, he is. Right, I need to go before someone sees me with this phone. We’ll catch up later.” 

“Alright, stay safe. Goodnight,” Marie said and hung up. Her thoughts went back to how to handle John and Joan. She hated the idea of wiping her memories as she felt it was a blatant invasion and abuse of power. 

“What are you thinking?” Vision asked noticing her altered breathing and the way she played with his hand. 

“I just-. Is it an abuse of power to wipe their minds? John and Joan,” she said. 

Vision thought for a moment. “We’re not staying and I doubt she would want to come with us. Talking to her will most likely prove to be worthless, so… I believe altering their memories would be the logical choice.” 

“You and Martha both,” she said. 

“You would be sparing her the pain of loss.” 

Marie’s heart stung, “Yeah.” 

“Is it alright if I ask you a personal question?” he asked.

“Of course.”

“Why do you have difficulty eating? It’s how you survive.”

“It is, yes. But disorders happen when your mind thinks it’s bad for you. And I have one.”

“For how long?”

“Since Paris. Since coming back to New York in 2008. Part of it has to do with putting my guilt somewhere, which ended up being food, but when I was young I was conditioned to a very specific etiquette at the dinner table. When I went to Japan, there was another etiquette I had to learn. I can do whatever I want now, obviously, but if I’m eating alone I feel guilty. I can’t explain it, I just feel guilty. If I eat in public or with other people, I automatically go to one of the two etiquettes that I was taught then I remember that no one else is following it so I feel awkward and it snowballs into an anxiety attack,” she explained. 

“And your body dysphoria you mentioned earlier?” he asked, a bit worried that he was pushing her too much. 

“I don’t like having breasts. I don't feel like they belong on my body. I wanted to get rid of them but my healing factor makes surgeries difficult. I don’t conform to the female gender roles ‘cause it’s not who I am. But I also don’t identify as male either, I’m just confused with myself most of the time. I know I like having an androgynous style, I like not conforming. I guess it’s my way of saying ‘fuck you’ to my mom for forcing me to wear what I didn’t want to wear,” she said. 

She ran the back of her hand against his cheek. ”Now, my turn. Do you remember being JARVIS?” 

“Sort of,” he thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to put the experience into words. “There was nothing. And then suddenly energy and light and feeling. It’s very difficult to describe.” 

“Do you remember me saying sometimes I wish you had a body?” 

“Yes. I have that memory. But it feels like it belongs to someone else. I don’t identify as JARVIS,” He explained. 

Marie traced the lines that were on his cheek, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. “You know, your thoughts have always been curious. You want to understand humanity. Vis… you’re the most human person I’ve ever met. Your love, your empathy, your desire to protect, your wants… that’s what makes you human. Your body doesn’t matter. It’s your soul. And your soul is very human.” 

Vision leaned in and kissed her. He wanted her close to him, he wanted to feel her breathing, he wanted her warmth, her scent, everything. Their kisses grew deep as Marie got on top of him and pulled him to a sitting position. His hands roamed from her firm torso to her back to her neck. Marie’s heart pounded as she felt his hands on her body. He broke their liplock and went for her neck, needing to know what it felt like. She sighed at the sensation of his lips on her neck and he could feel her rapid pulse beneath his lips. He then moved down to her collar bone, which he was slightly obsessed with. She guided one of his hands under her shirt, wanting to feel his hand on her bare stomach. As he moved across her belly, he felt the deep scar. He pulled away from her, wanting to see what it was, and lifted her shirt up to her lower ribs, tracing the long scar with his middle finger. 

“Oh, right,” Marie said catching her breath, “Training accident from a sword. Happened a long time ago. My healing factor was suppressed. They restored it, but the damage was already done.” 

He leaned down and kissed her scar, “How much pain must you have to go through?” 

“I’m not in pain when I’m with you,” she said. 

* * *

([Extended NSFW that continues](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cseXPlWf6OrMd5dGxKXvqC54o6dW5uhHiziZEcu_Xqs/edit?usp=sharing). I would officially post it, but I'm not comfortable having official nsfw content on here, so Google Docs link it is for anyone who wants it.)  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_3 weeks later. It’s the end of our stay. I’m not reading any life signs off my scanner from the ship anymore. It took a while to get those readings in the first place, since the family are gaseous they don’t exactly have heartbeats. I eventually was able to pick up unique wavelengths, similar to brainwaves. I couldn’t quite understand them even with the TARDIS’s translation circuits, but by the frequency of those wavelengths, I could assume they weren’t thrilled they were caught and put in a bubble. Now there’s nothing but the sound of the engines idling. And in case anyone’s wondering why they didn’t just blow up the forcefield and escape, it’s because it’s designed to self destruct with whatever’s inside._

_Anyway. Tonight I’ll be altering Joan’s memories and feelings towards John then I’m going to get John’s attention and take him to the TARDIS where I’ll open the watch. It’ll be bittersweet. I’ll be happy to have The Doctor back but I can’t help feeling so guilty about Joan. I’ve accepted that it’s the only option at this point, but it doesn’t make me feel any better about it._

_Vision and I are pretty inseparable now. I know, I know, it’s only been a couple months, kinda quick, but I love him. I love him so much. I never knew what people meant by finding their soulmate until recently. We’ve gotten quite intimate some nights. He’s so gentle, afraid he’s going to accidentally hurt me. He’s still exploring my body, figuring out what I like. I find myself often thinking of his hands all over me, his body on mine, his soft metallic tasting lips. His thoughts are often about me as well. I can tell he’s gotten attached to my scent, especially when I’m fresh out of the shower. Speaking of showers, he’s now made it a habit to shower with me most of the time. He doesn’t exactly need to as his skin is synthetic and he doesn’t produce any body odor. If he gets any sort of dirt on him, he just phases and it falls right off._

_I can hear the soft hum of his internal systems running when I lay on top of him. That hum with his calm, loving thoughts in the security of the TARDIS… I’ve never felt safer in my life._

The night air was cold and dry with the stars sparkling in the sky. Marie’s boots were clearly audible on the pavement as she made her way to Nurse Redfern’s room. This wasn’t something she normally did but this time was different. She unlocked the door and slowly walked in. Around the room were the usual - books, blankets, a dress over the back of a sofa, etc. Marie walked over to Joan’s bed where she was deep asleep. On the nightstand was a journal. She picked it up and looked through it. Between her above average night vision and the moonlight, she could see what was in the journal: drawings and descriptions of the aliens they’ve encountered. Or at least some of them. There were quite a few she didn’t recognize, like the people with the gas masks or the ones with the oval faces and huge black eyes. “You’re still there,” she whispered to herself, smiling.

She very gently pressed her first two fingers to Joan’s temple and focused in. Telepathy had its many forms, in which Marie was a master of all of them, but with something like memory manipulation, the physicality of it made it a lot easier. She weaved her way through Joan’s mind and was surprised to find out that it wasn’t unlike her own. Joan had experienced pain and loss from a former relationship just like Marie had. She felt her love for John was very strong. Not unconditional per se, but strong. Marie altered her memories, removing her love for him. Making him just another person in her mind - a colleague. Her heart pounded as she detached herself from Joan’s mind. Would The Doctor have done the same? Maybe. But it didn’t ease her guilt. 

She took the journal and walked out of the room, making her way outside where Vision was waiting for her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

Marie shook her head, “I feel like I just abused my power.” 

He pulled her into a hug, “It’ll be dawn soon. You’ll open the watch and he’ll be back. He’ll understand.” 

“I can’t do it, Vis. I can’t manipulate his memories as well. I just can’t do that to him,” she said with tears streaming down her face. 

“You won’t have to,” he reassured her. 

John Smith walked out of his flat thinking of what he had planned for Joan tonight. He was curious why the nurse hadn’t come by with her usual morning tea. Maybe she got held up with one of the boys or the headmaster. 

“Oh, Mr. Smith, there’s something for you to see.” Marie called from around the corner. 

“Do I know you?” he asked.

“Not really. We haven’t formally met. I’m a friend of Miss Martha Jones.” she replied.

“I see. What is it then?”

“This way,” she said. She led him to the cottage where the TARDIS was hiding. Martha and Vision were there waiting for them. John stared at the TARDIS in shock. 

“What is this?” John asked, a bit scared.

Marie pulled out the watch from her pocket. “Goodbye Mr. Smith,” she said and opened the watch before he could react. 

The glowing energy filled the surrounding area as John was paralyzed in a sort of trance and Marie could hear the voices from The Doctor’s consciousness. 

John inhaled deeply as the energy absorbed into him. He exhaled and opened his eyes. 

“Doctor?” Martha said.

He smiled, “Hello!” Martha immediately rushed in to hug him. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” she said. 

The Doctor laughed happily, “No trouble then?” 

“They found us but I kept them contained. Nothing got in or out,” Marie said. 

“Good work!” he said, “Thank you, all of you, for watching over me and everyone else.” He quickly noticed Vision with his human flesh projection. “You’re looking more human,” he said to Vision. 

“I prefer to think I was always human. Perhaps not in body, certainly in soul.” Vision said.

The Doctor smiled. He always saw the humanity in every sentient being and to see Vision evolve made him very happy.

“Right then! Let’s get this ship out of here, and we’ll be on our way!” he said heading out the door. 

They all walked back to the landing site in Cooper’s Field. Marie deactivated the forcefield as Vision detached the circular device that was placed on the top of the ship.

“We can set the ship on autopilot then have it self destruct once it’s beyond Earth’s gravity,” The Doctor said as he walked into the ship. Martha and Marie followed, curious to see what the cloaked ship looked like from the inside. He flipped switches and levers and Marie quickly turned on her scanner to gather whatever data she could. Her scientific mind wouldn’t let the ship that housed a family of gaseous life forms go without learning _something_.

“Alright, time to go.” he said. Marie grabbed Martha’s hand and they fast-walked out of the ship to where Vision was. A few seconds later, The Doctor came out in full sprint. Suddenly the engines roared to life as the ground below started to rumble. Gusts of wind swirled around and a crater became visible as the cloaked ship lifted off the ground. They all watched as it decloaked for a brief second before taking off in the distance. The Doctor turned and started walking back to the cottage where the TARDIS was. 

“So where to next?” Martha said, running to his side. Marie and Vision followed behind, hand in hand. 

“I dunno. What do you two think?” he asked, turning around to walk backwards to Marie and Vision. 

“Uhh, far away in the distant future?” Marie said. 

“It’s always far away with you. Alright, far away it is then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!!  
> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!  
> If anyone is interested in keeping up with me, I'm MissRogue113 on Twitter and Tumblr :)


End file.
